(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an underwater lighting system. More specifically, the invention relates to such an underwater lighting system which includes a fully isolated low current, low voltage generator.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Underwater lighting systems for swimming pools are useful both from an aesthetic point of view and to provide lighting for night swimming. However, the present available lighting systems have problems. Thus, if the light used is an AC powered light, then AC wires must be strung into the water. This is dangerous as if the wire should break or if the insulation should wear-off, then the electricity will be carried through the water and electrocute any swimmers.
While using DC power instead of AC power it eliminates this danger, DC batteries are expensive and run down too soon for prolonged use as power sources for underwater lighting systems.
A suitable solution then would be to provide a low current, low voltage generator which could be driven from commercially available power sources, e.g. house current. However, the converter must include complete electrical isolation, that is, the output must be completely isolated from the source power, so that the high voltage source power, even in the event of failure, will not be directed to the swimming pool water.
There are presently available AC or DC generators as exemplified in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 515,885, Mar. 6, 1894; 1,034,890, Aug. 6, 1912; 1,375,319, Apr. 19, 1921; 1,405,965, Feb. 7, 1922; 1,508,096, Sept. 9, 1924; 1,583,809, May 11, 1926; 2,361,237, Oct. 24, 1944; 2,433,390, Dec. 30, 1947; 2,671,180, Mar. 2, 1954; 2,832,907, Apr. 29, 1958; 2,867,738, Jan. 6, 1959; 2,882,474, Apr. 14, 1959; 3,237,084, Feb. 22, 1966. However, these converters are not sufficiently safe for use in underwater lighting systems.